1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the routing of cables in a computer system chassis or rack having forced air circulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cables are often used to make connections to and between computer system components. For example, cables are frequently used to make various data and power connections to rack-mounted computer equipment in a data center. These cables may be routed through various openings, often in bundles. For example, cables may be routed from inside a rack to outside the rack, through an opening in the rack. Cables may also be routed from the controlled environment of the data center to an uncontrolled area outside the data center, such as through an opening in the wall, ceiling, or floor of the data center.
It is often desirable to minimize leakage of air from the various openings through which cables are routed. For example, because heat and humidity affect the operation of data center equipment, it is desirable to minimize airflow through the opening in the wall, ceiling, or floor through which cables are routed. Also, airflow is purposely generated through a rack to cool the rack-mounted components, so it is desirable to minimize air leakage from a rack. Conventional approaches attempting to reduce air leakage around cables include the use of brushes, plastic fingers, or foam positioned at an opening through which the cables pass.